The present invention is directed to a system for activating a signal device or devices in the home when a letter carrier places mail in a mail box which is located outside the home.
Since in most localities letter carriers do not arrive at each home on their route at the same time each day, there is usually a great deal of uncertainty as to whether or not the letter carrier has arrived. This may result in the home occupant making several trips to the mail box before the letter carrier has arrived, and this may be particularly inconvenient when the mail box is located at a distance from the home, as it may be in rural areas, and in inclement weather. And, if the letter carrier has already arrived but there was no mail delivered that day, the trip to the mail box was for naught.